She Will Be Loved
by KatMadison913
Summary: Stephanie unexpectedly hires someone with a very secretive background who captures the heart of her brother, Shane. Willow always had a crush on the McMahon since childhood, but her background may or may not have her true childhood dream to come true.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

Stephanie McMahon sighs annoyed and pinches the bridge of her nose. All day have been tiring for her due to many interviews for a new assistant. Triple H or Hunter, her husband, noticed that she's been stressed out when it comes to scheduling everything in the company. Once the job offer is send out, twenty or so people responded.

None of them aren't what she was looking for. Within two days, she's about to give up hope to find an assistant. Until the last one came just about an hour before Stephanie is about to leave.

"Excuse me Ms. McMahon?" a young woman's voice speaks up.

She looks up to see a young woman between eighteen years old to twenty two years old. Black slacks with a gray high neck under a black blazer clothed her 5'0" petite yet curvy body. Neatly dark brown/black hair is placed into a bun. Big, dark brown eyes look so doe like on natural, makeup free face.

"Is everything alright?" the mysterious female asked concerned for the daughter of the owner of WWE.

"Everything's alright Ms…."

"Willow. Willow Ramsey," she introduces herself with a smile, walking over, making soft footsteps from her black flats, to make a handshake with Stephanie. "It's an honor to meet you."

She accepts the handshake with a smile, but she couldn't help but notice that her hand is not being cared for. Like Willow hasn't had a manicure in a long time. Nevertheless Stephanie begins to do the interview. Willow answers each question perfectly with right answers and answers that Stephanie likes to hear of the standards for the company.

Willow has a master's degree in business and knows three languages. Both translate and speak it. Stephanie also notice her kind nature and ability to listen.

"Alright any questions for me?" Ms. McMahon asked with a smile.

"When I will hear from you?" Willow asked, smiling back.

She's surprised when she heard that because none of the others asked her that. "You will be hearing from me by the end of the week.

"Thank you Ms. McMahon," Willow smiled to her again, offering another handshake.

"You're welcome Ramsey," she accepts it again. "Do you need help with existing out? I'm happily to help out."

"Yes please."

Stephanie shows Willow where to go out while talking to her more. The younger female seems to be quiet when it comes to her own personal life, but she will talk about what she likes and dislikes. Especially growing up watching wrestling.

"Well thank you again Ms. McMahon, I'll be waiting for your call," Willow smiles again once they arrive outside.

"You're welcome Ms. Ramsey," Stephanie smiles.

Willow then walks away and goes straight to the nearby bus stop. It confused the McMahon daughter. She's profession, but little details speak out louder than what she presents. And now, it kind of makes sense.

Stephanie was about to go over there to tell her that she can give her a ride, but the bus already came.

*Two days later*

On Willow's resume has a phone number and they are the numbers that gets dialed and Stephanie gets connected to where the number is located.

"Hello Ramsey Household," she hears Willow's voice speak on the other side, but it's really soft.

"Willow? It's Stephanie McMahon."

"Oh hello Ms. McMahon," she sounds happy, but still very soft. "What can I do for you? I'm sorry my throat is sore a little."

"Can you come into work on Monday?"

A small silence appears. "Do I have to travel to the location?"

"Yes you do."

"Is it alright if I bring someone?"

"I'm okay with that."

"Can you tell me the information of the location and hotel you are staying at? I don't have a cellphone."

Stephanie is surprised to hear a female this age without a cellphone in the twenty first century. Nevertheless, she gives her the information and says will see her on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Stephanie's POV*

Sunday afternoon is the time that my husband and I finally arrived to the hotel of Monday Night Raw's current location. Nothing was heard from Willow since the phone call I had with her and I'm not sure if I'm able to see or hear from her again.

"Why did you hired her if there's flaws about her?" Hunter asked me when we bring in our luggage into the hotel.

"Because she has a great mind that is perfect for the company," I simply answered. "But I'm sure after working for a little big, she will improve her flaws."

Just as we got to our floor, my eye sees a familiar figure by the ice maker machine at its corner. Willow's there, but she's wearing the same thing that she wore for the interview with wrinkles and a couple of mud stains.

"Hey Willow!" she calls for her.

She gets startled by my voice and looks over to me and Hunter.

"Oh hi Ms. McMahon," she greets me with a normal voice and smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't about to contact you."

"It's alright Willow," I assured her. "How is your throat?"

"My throat?" she sounds genuinely confused, but quickly remembers. "Oh yea, my throat is better now."

'Weird,' I thought to myself. "Oh Willow, this is my husband Paul aka Hunter," I introduced him with a smile. "Paul this is Willow my new assistant.'

"Nice to meet you," Hunter smiles, offering his to her.

"Likewise," she smiles back, accepting his hand. "May I call you Hunter?"

"Of course you can."

"I'll be needing you in the morning," I said to her. "Can you meet me at the hotel's conference room at say eight o'clock?"

"Okay, I'll be there," Willow smiles.

"Have a nice night Willow," I smiled back.

"Yea….you too," she says unsure of what to say, walking away with a bucket of ice.

"Weird," I thought to myself. "Oh Willow, this is my husband Paul aka Hunter," I said with a smile. "Paul this is Willow my assistant."

"Nice to meet you," Hunter smiles, offering his hand to her.

"Likewise," she smiles back, accepting his hand. "May I call you Hunter?"

"Of course you can."

"I'll be needing you in the morning," I said to her.

"Usual time meet at the hotel's conference room?" she suggests.

"Sounds good, have a nice night Willow," I smiled.

"Yea…..you too," she says unsure of what to say, walking away with a bucket of ice.

"Is she alright?" Hunter asked as we head towards our room.

"Actually I don't know," I admitted, very concerned for her.

*Next Morning*

*Willow's POV*

I made it out of my room to the hotel's conference room. The usual clothing and messy are on their rightful areas. Hopefully, the perfume covers the smell and the lack of makeup covers both black eyes. Everything I need are in my arms as I head there. Both Stephanie and Hunter aren't the ones to should know what's really going on.

"You're early Willow," Stephanie says when I arrived with coffee for the three of us. "And the perfume is a little much," she comments which her husband agrees.

"Sorry about that I accidently drop the perfume bottle on my sleeve last night," I lied, making another excuse. "Anyways, what do we need to work on?" I smiled, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Work for me is basically making a strict schedule for Stephanie and answering calls for last minute things. Anything new I must report to her. Okay, that's simple to do. Also they are willing to make sure that I have a ride to go to the arena which I can save up money on important things.

My first Monday Night Raw as her assistant actually went well. I get to see the show backstage like I will for Smackdown. There's going to be some screen time for me in the future, but as of right now it is just mainly being backstage. Occasionally, I will inform the superstars and divas of who I am and what their schedule is going to be like for event. They're actually really nice to me and no one says about the little details which I am thankful for.

I really love this job and to the point I didn't realize it is time to go when the show is over. That makes me dread.

"Have a nice night Willow," Ms. McMahon smiles to me.

"Yea….you too," I said back before leaving to my ride back to the hotel.

I could have sworn that I feel concern behind me.

Knowing Stephanie, she has limousines for my rides throughout the travels without using planes.

"Ms. Ramsey?" the limo driver asked me with a smile and opening the door for me.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled back, entering in.

He closes the door and we are off. The closer to the hotel, the more I feel either numb or nervous. Just another usual routine for myself ever since I can remember.

I thanked him before I walk towards to the hotel room. Each step feels as if time slows down. Fear soon to build up inside. My hand turns the knobe and prepared to hear the familiar scary voice to say, "You're late."

*Next Monday Night Raw*

The arena locations has showers that is used for anyone in the roster so I can secretly take my shower there. So, I managed to get showered and dolled up by the makeup and hair team, which I paid them to keep quiet in fear of what will happen to them and myself. They understood, but they are concern. Still the dirty clothing is on my body with new perfume that one of them says might help.

Smackdown is scheduled for it to be an amazing show, but since I am Stephanie's assistant, I have to be there early before she arrives. Usual work for me in her office when I received a call on my work phone.

"Hello Stephanie McMahon's office," I answered it.

"Hey Willow, it's me."

"Oh hey Ms. McMahon," I smiled. "Are you on your way here?"

"Yes I am with my father," my eye widen, "and we just have enough time for getting some dinner." The mention of dinner makes my stomach growl. "What do you like to eat for dinner?"

"But do we have catering to provide us food?"

"Yes, but I want to make this special for your second Raw with us."

"What food do you have in mind?" I asked.

Stephanie tells me and so I ordered some food and a drink. Which she assures that it's okay for her to get dinner for me.

Tonight's Raw will have Vince McMahon present an award for Stephanie which I am a little nervous because this is my first television appearance. Thankfully, I managed to clean my clothes earlier today so it wouldn't be so unprofessional on the screen.

"Thank you Ms. McMahon," I smiled to her when she gives me my food.

"You're welcome Willow," she smiles back. "Hey Willow?" she asked when we settled down.

"Yes Ms. McMahon?" I look up to her.

"Why are you so quiet?"

I was caught off guard of her question. "Umm I guess that's how I always been ever since I can remember," I answered with a truth, hiding my real reasoning.

She leaves it be.

After eating dinner, we get ready for the award for her. I will coming out for my first television appearance as of course her assistant. Knowing her on screen, she wants me to have a clipboard with the schedule and doing some paperwork. You know, the assistant like feel, but this time I will be holding her acceptance.

"Do I look okay?" she asked me when we are at the curtain.

"You look amazing Ms. McMahon," I smiled. "Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing as well," she smiles softly.

My clothing is descent, but that's all I have.

"...Stephanie McMahon!" Vince announces for the chosen one to have the Vincent J. McMahon award.

Her music plays when the fans booed at her. Doesn't surprise me.

Stephanie and I walk out as I hold her black binder. Everyone kind of figured that I am her assistant base on what I am seeing on the corners of my eyes. She's emotional that she's getting the greatest award for her. I help her into the ring by opening the ropes for her before entering as well on the lower ropes. My presence isn't as important as Stephanie and her father, so I smiled to her by giving her acceptance before standing closer to a corner of the ring.

A microphone is in her hand and she opens the binder to do her speech when something crazy happened. Music of 'Here Comes the Money' plays throughout the building, shocking everyone. Including myself, Stephanie, and Vince. My hands flew over my mouth when Shane comes out dancing around the stage. Stephanie looks at me with her shock look, asking me if I knew about this. I shook my head for a no.

Shane McMahon, my childhood crush, is here! His dark eyes meets with mine. Darkness surrounds us when he walks closer to the ring. Not once he breaks the eye contact and I didn't either, but Mr. McMahon did it for us.

He offers his arms out for a hug for his son, but Shane told him no. The fans chant 'Shane O' Mac'. Mr. McMahon offers a handshake and again Shane refuses to do so. Shane looks over his father's and sister's shoulders to look at me again! My pale cheeks heats up a little for a blush.

Stephanie sees this and steps in front of us, breaking the eye contact again by glaring at her brother and a hand on her hip.

"You know," Shane speaks to their father, "you just had to do it. This is the straw that broke the camel's back and that's why I'm back here. The Vincent J. McMahon's legacy for excellence award," he refers to the award.

I wanted to hear more of what he had to say, but Stephanie uses her mic to speak to me. "Willow," she turns to me, making me look up to her. "Will you please leave us be with the WWE universe?"

My head nods because this is not my field to do so. This is situation is between the McMahon family and the WWE universe. So I walk towards the ropes that is closer to the entrance, but Shane beats me to it.

He smiles, offering to open the ropes for me on the bottom. A blushing smile appears on my face as I accepted it. I didn't know why I am blushing all the way towards backstage.

My heart is racing like crazy, my face heats up. I actually feel butterflies in my stomach for the first time in such a long time.

Okay, focus Willow.

The screen in Stephanie's office shows me what's going on in the family. She is not happy and all know what happens when she's not happy. Oh boy, there's a lot of family drama here.

"I want control….of Monday Night Raw," Shane's words made the fans cheer.

I am surprised to hear that, but not as surprised as when Mr. McMahon announces that Shane will be in a Hell in a Cell Match with the Undertaker at Wrestlemania.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Willow's POV*

By the end of the show, I need to return to the hotel which I know for sure that I am late for my curfew.

"Willow!" I hear Stephanie calls out, still angrily from what happened.

"Ms. McMahon, I really need to get back to the hotel," I said to her in a hurry.

"Do you swear up and down that you did not know that Shane is back?!" she practically screamed out of anger.

The screaming reminds me of him, but a calm look is on my face. "Yes Ms. McMahon. I swear up and down on my life that I didn't know that Shane was going to be here. May I leave now?"

"Yes you may!"

She should be fine once she has a good night's sleep.

I quickly head towards the limo in a run that I accidently bump into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I apologized quickly, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay really," the familiar voice of Shane speaks.

The blush grows more when I look up to see my childhood crush. He's smiling down at me looking handsome like he always did.

"Willow, isn't it?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, like the Willow tree," I answered, stuttering a little.

"I like it, it's actually really pretty."

His comment makes me blush and smile up to him. "My apologizes Mr. McMahon-"

"Call me Shane, Willow," he assures me.

"Shane," I speak his name to him, "my apologies, I really need to get back to the hotel now."

"You sure? I would like to get to know you more," he says as I walk past him.

That made me frozen. Shane McMahon wants to get to know me?

A smile appears on my face when I turn to him. "You pick the time and place, but tonight is not a good night for me."

"Okay, I'll tell you tomorrow then," he smiles back.

"See you then."

I quickly head towards the limo, mentally and physically prepared for probably the biggest punishment that I'm going to receive for tonight.

"You're late again," the familiar male voice speaks this time in a growl.

*The Next Day*

*No One's POV*

Stephanie, Shane, and Vince are all in Vince's office to discuss what is the next step for having Shane in the company.

"Where's your assistant Stephanie?" Vince noticed the absence of Willow.

"I don't know," she says truthfully.

Shane got worried of the mysterious female when his sister calls for her on her cellphone. She place it on speaker.

"Hello Stephanie McMahon's office!" Willow answers in a hurried whisper.

"Willow, it's me."

"Ms. McMahon! I'm so sorry! I was about to call you that I'm on my way now."

"Okay Willow, next time-" Stephanie was cut off by Willow hanging up quickly.

"What's going on Stephanie?" Vince asked sternly at his daughter.

"I don't know," Stephanie was shocked at the sudden hang up.

"Is Willow always like this?" Shane asked, sounding worried.

"No, Willow's always on time."

"Backstage crew," Vince pulls out a walkie talkie. "Report the whereabouts of Willow Ramsey, Stephanie's assistant."

" _She just arrived to hair and makeup. It appears that she just got a shower here in the building_."

The response surprised the family. What is the Ramsey girl hiding?  
"Make sure that she arrives to my office."

" _Yes sir_."

"Easy dad, I can take care of her if you like," Shane offers.

"No, she's my assistant so I need to take care of her," Stephanie steps in.

"As for Willow Ramsey, I want both of you to watch after her," Vince steps in like the boss. "If she isn't following orders or anything, she's going to be fired."

That made Shane's heart stung a little.

A knock appears at the door.

"Come in!" Vince says to whoever is at the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Willow asked softly, entering in.

Shane looks to see the mysterious beauty and once again in the same clothing as she has been wearing.

"Please sit down."

Willow sits down in the seat between Shane and Stephanie. Shane is looking at her in wonder.

"How long have you been working for us?" Vince asked her.

"A little over a week sir."

"And why aren't you having new clothing?"

"Because I have other responsibilities for the money that I will be using from the future checks that I will be receiving."

"Are one of these responsibilities gettin new clothing?"

"No sir. Clothing is considered as a want while the responsibilities are needs."

There was a silence among the cool and collected young woman.

"I see," Vince mumbles under his breath. "Well, I'm going to have Stephanie and Shane be your bosses for now on because Shane needs training and preparing for his match against Mark."

"Understood sir."

"Now, go back to work."

"Yes sir and thank you sir," she stands up and leaves the office.

" 'Clothing is considered as a want not a need'?" Shane finally asked, confused of her statement.

"Something's wrong with her," Stephanie realizes it fully.

"Keep an eye on that kid," Vince orders his children.

"Yes father."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Willow's POV*

I sigh a sigh of relief when I arrived Ms. McMahon's office. That was close. Definitely need to get back to the hotel early today because I can't keep up with this double life.

One of the first things needs to be done today is Shane's schedule from now till Wrestlemania. Which I quickly made a simple schedule for him. Like what days of training he needs to do and times that he can talk with his family. Thinking about Shane and his family makes me sad. I know that it was more of a celebrity crush nowadays, but he was the only person who makes me feel like all giddy inside.

"Willow?" Stephanie speaks, entering in with her brother.

"Oh Ms. McMahon," I smiled, acting like nothing happened before. "Last night, a call was received for this Friday's meeting with the Creative team."

"Anything they need?" she asked, thankfully playing along.

"They need you to go through a few things for some of the superstars and divas in their storylines."

"Awe I see, thank you."

"Willow?" Shane asked softly, appearing next to me.

"Y-Yes?" I blushed, looking at him shyly.

"How about you and I go get lunch together today?" he smiles.

"Are you sure Shane?"

"Yes, I don't mind," he smiles more, looking deep within my eyes.

I look over to Stephanie and she simply smiles, nodding her head.

"Okay," I finally agreed, smiling. "Oh! I've got a basic schedule for you for now and till Wrestlemania Shane," I said, showing it to him.

"Oh really?" he says, looking at it with his face getting close to mine to see.

"Y-Yes, it's just simple like what days is good for training and days you can have time for your wife and sons."

"Ex-wife," he corrects me.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused, looking at him, backing away a little for him to have space.

"We divorced about a year ago," he answered, looking at me and leaning forward a little.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I actually feel sorry for him.

"Don't be," Shane smirks.

What does he mean by that?

Around lunchtime, Shane says it is time for us to go. At first, I was going to bring my work phone, ut Stephanie insisted I shouldn't because Shane is now my focus. I can feel my cheeks warm up for obvious reasons. Now focus Willow! There's obviously no chance for you have a shot with your childhood crush due to him being twice your age! Oh gosh, he has amazing eyes….dangit!

Shane opens the door of his rental car, a nice luxury car of course. I enter in and it into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we place on our seatbelts on.

"Wherever you like," Shane chuckles.

"Excuse me?" I'm confused.

"I'm letting you pick where we are going to have for lunch," he explains.

I didn't want to waste any of his money, but Shane seems to assure me that he doesn't mind. So we settle on a chinese buffet restaurant. There's healthy choices he can have since Shane's still training for Wrestlemania.

He acts like a gentleman towards me. Always having a smile on his face, opening doors for me, offering my chair to me, and holds my hand *blushes*. I actually really like this gesture. It's a nice change.

Our drinks are in as went to get food. My stomach's going to be happy because these rare moments where I can eat food. Especially food like this.

Shane and I return to the table. On his plate were choices that shouldn't be there, but I am in contact with his trainers and medical team. So I guess having a cheat day will be fine.

"So, tell me about yourself," he says as we begin.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, secretly freaking out.

"Anything really," he smiles.

I tell him some information about myself. Like I'm twenty three years old and I have been a wrestling fan ever since I can remember.

Shane and I go back and forth on many things which turns out we have a lot of things in common. He even shows me pictures of his sons. I can tell that he loves his children very much and he's an amazing father. It's such a shame that he went through a divorce.

"Thanks for lunch," I said with a smile when we left the restaurant.

"You're welcome," he smiles back.

He offers his hand again. I accepted it with a smile and a blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Willow's POV*

A couple of weeks have past and my life became more and more of a double life. Around everyone at work thinks I am one way, but in reality I am like this which I think I am ready to tell you.

I have woken up from barely five minutes of sleep before hearing Daddy snoring on the only bed in our hotel room. My weak arms lift myself up from the hard, rough floor so I can order breakfast for him.

A sigh of relief softly escapes my lips when I see the mini fridge stock with beer. Okay so I can have a tolerable Daddy this morning.

As usual, the morning routine for me is to wake up at the usual time so I can head towards the arena location to use their shower. All I have for the shower is a towel and body wash with a scrub.

One of the hair stylists has given me their supply of shampoo and conditioner. Also I use a razor to shaver. I know I shouldn't live the life like this, but what else am I supposed to do with Daddy? Soon I brush my teeth and comb my hair into it's usual professional bun, the usual perfume covers myself as I head towards Stephanie's office.

I unlock it with the keys to begin to work. There's still time till she comes so the daily coffee can wait until later. My eyelids fight for sleep, but I'm fighting back. Sure it's peaceful and quiet without him here, but there's work to be done and he will mostly find me. Maybe having a few more minutes should be….okay….

*Shane's POV*

Stephanie asked me if I can take care of things today and tomorrow which I accept because I get to see Willow today. That cute little business girl.

When I arrived there, a chuckle appears out of my lips. Willow's sleeping at her desk with the side of her head on her outstretched arm. The other arm is bend across her chest on the desk. Her appearance is changed a little. Her long, dark hair pulled out a little from its usual bun, making me wonder how long it really is.

As I walk past the Sleeping Beauty, I've noticed two things. One on the screen shows that everything's ready for the next two weeks, of course without last minute things, and her strong perfume. She's been wearing too much perfume for reasons unknown. Maybe the unknown reasons explains why her clothes are the same thing everyday and not cleaned.

What's really going on with her?

"Willow?" I shook her a little to wake her up.

She wakes up startled, straightening up her posture.

"It's okay Willow," I chuckled at her actions.

"H-Hello Sh-Shane," she stutters cutely, blushing.

"Hello Willow. Anything new for me today?"

"No, just a normal day without training. Tomorrow is Friday so you can contact your family and on Saturday as well," she answers, looking through the schedule.

"Will you like to meet my sons?" I asked suddenly, startling her a little again.

She looks at me surprised. "Shane! I don't think your sons will like me."

"Why wouldn't they like you?" I am confused.

"Well I am awkward, quiet, and really not much of a fun person," Willow answers with a sigh.

"Willow," I speak sadly, placing my hand on her small, pale cold hand. "You're quiet yes, but you are a fun person and I've seen how you react to children, especially with my nieces," I smiled to her.

A blush appears on her beautiful face as she remembers when Hunter's and Stephanie's daughters came for a visit.

"Okay, I'll meet your sons," she smiles back beautifully.

I smile more.

*Willow's POV*

By the end of the day, Shane and I learned about ourselves. We actually work amazingly together. We go back and forth on work. I check on a few superstars while he talks with other departments.

My other friend in the company is Paige, but more of an acquaintance because we both have busy schedules. Hopefully, we can be able have a great friendship.

"Well, I must be going now," I said to him, packing up. "Have a nice night Shane," I smiled, leaving.

"May I walk you to your hotel room?" he suddenly asked.

I get startled of the question. I want to happily accept for him to walk me there, but fear builds up quickly. What will happen if Shane meets him?

"Umm," I blushed, looking down.

"Please Willow," he says softly. He walks over to me, making my blush darker with his amazing hues look deep within mine. My chin has Shane's index finger and thumb.

"Okay," I whispered with a soft smile.

The smile on his face appears again.

Shane and I walk out of the building together. Along the way, I've noticed Paige talking to some of her fellow divas. She looks over to see blushing and walking close to one of my bosses. A smirk appears on her face as she mouths, "go get him girl". My blush darkens more.

"So, ummm, when is your flight?" he asked, breaking the silence in the limo.

"Four o'clock," I replied.

"You're not taking the seven o'clock?"

"I have a lot of things to do so it's easier if I take the early flight," I lied through my teeth once again.

He gives me a look saying, 'you're lying again'. "Why are you lying Willow?" the McMahon asked, sounding….really concerned?

"I'm not lying Shane," I blushed, freaking out a little.

"We have arrived," the limo driver comes in to rescue me.

"Thank you sir," I said.

There was a silence among us again as we walk towards my hotel room. My head is bowed while many thoughts run through my mind. Many negative to the point where there are tears begin to fog my eyes.

"Willow, I'm so-" he didn't finish his sentence.

He gently turns me around by the shoulder. One look at my depressed eyes and Shane's eyes widened, realizing something is indeed wrong.

"Do I need me to call someone?" he asked softly.

My eyes widen. "Please, no. I don't anything to happen to you, your family, and WWE," I said softly.

Shane didn't say another word. Instead, he surprises me with pulling me close to him. The side of my head snuggles into his chest as my arms wrap themselves around him. It feels so warm to be this close to him like this. One of his hands hold my head in place as he gently place a kiss on top of my head.

"Stay with me tonight," he says.

"I can't," I speak. "I need to go back."

"But-"

"Shh," I said looking at him, placing my fingertips over his lips. "Please Shane for your safety."

Nothing appeared out of his mouth.

I blush again. I got onto to my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. A light shade of blush covers his face.

"Thank you Shane for walking me to my hotel room," I smiled normally when we arrived to it. "See you at the next location."

"Yea," he finally speaks.

"Goodnight Shane," I said softly, opening the door.

"Goodnight."

I close the door and was immediately greeted by the familiar sight of the reason why I am like this. He's laying on the only bed wearing his boxers with his usual drink of beer in one hand. Hard glares of anger shoots back at me.

"You keep on coming back late," he growls. "And you know what happens when you don't come back on time."

"Yes…..Daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*No One's POV*

Shane have been thinking over the time has grower near Wrestlemania. Willow's going through something horrible behind closed doors. She's amazing for the company and great with children. Also, she deserves much more in her personal life. He might be actually falling truly in love with her.

Now amazing thoughts and ideas have come to mind. A mental schedule is quickly made.

Willow comes in like usual in the same worn out clothes and hair still up in it's usual bun. Simple makeup barely covering the fresh wounds from either from last night or a few minutes prior.

"Morning Ms. McMahon, morning Shane," she greeted as usual with hands filled with coffee for the three of them.

"Willow," Shane speaks up with a smile, "you have a busy day today."

"Umm Shane? I always have a busy day," she says confused of his statement, placing the coffee on the desk.

"Well yeah, but you're taking a break from your daily work to do other work that I am going to have you to do."

Willow looks over to Stephanie, secretly asking if it's okay.

"Go ahead," she smiles. "You deserve some time off."

"Umm okay. What do I need to do?" she asked Shane.

"You and I are going to the wardorbe department."

"But everyone have been informed to go at their scheduled times for their outfits for Wrestlemania, Hall of Fame, and beyond if they wish to make changes."

"Yes, but you need an outfit for the Hall of Fame," he says with a smile as they walk over to the wardorbe.

"Hall of Fame….?" she's rather surprised of hearing this, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes Willow," he chuckles, turning to her. "You're a part of the Hall of Fame like everyone is here."

"But Shane," she sighs, "the Hall of Fame is for people who are important."

"Like who?"

"The inductees, superstars, divas, bosses, fans, and their dates," her answer makes his heart sunk little by little. "Does that sound like the boss's assistant anywhere?" Willow asked with sadness in her voice.

Seeing this makes him sad. "Willow, are you saying you think you're not important?"

"I know I'm not important. Shane, I don't think I'm Hall of Fame material," she says, turning back to Stephanie's office.

This is not what he's excepting. He needs to make his plans work. "Will you go to the Hall of Fame with me?"

Her feet stopped as her heart skips a beat. She turns around to look at him with different emotions running in her head.

"What did you say?" she asked softly, secretly hoping it's what she heard.

"Will you, Willow Ramsey, be my date at the Hall of Fame?" he asked with a smile, holding her hand.

Her eyes show the shock in them. "For real?" she asked softly.

"For real," he smiles more.

"I would love to Shane," she smiles big.

His smile grows more. "Come on my date, let's get your dress." Shane offers his arm to escort her to the wardorbe department.

Willow accepts it with a smile.

Unfortunately, the smile didn't last long. Countless dresses that they have doesn't have what she's comfortable with. Nothing has a high neckline and long sleeves, also long. She couldn't even find all of those things in dark colors.

Shane can see how Willow's happiness is rapidly decreasing.

"Maybe we can customize?" the head of the department suggests.

"No thank you," Willow assures her smiles sadly. "They're gorgeous dresses, but not for me."

"Well I wish you luck," she smiles.

"Okay thank you." Willow turns to Shane as they leave. "I'm so sorry Shane, I'm okay with my clothes."

"There's no need for it," Shane smiles, taking her hand again. "We are going shopping."

"Sh-Shopping?!" Willo freaks out in fear.

He looks at her confused at the fear. "I thought all girls likes shopping," he says.

"I'm not most girls and I don't want to waste your money," Willow explains, still scared.

"Please Willow," Shane says softly. "Let me do something nice for you because I…" he was about to say love, but he stops himself. "I...care about you."

She sighs, "okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Willow's POV*

The limo driver takes us to a dress store for special occasions. Looking through the dresses, I only found like three that I can possibly wear.

Trying them on wasn't comfortable. I get into one of the dressing rooms. Oh great, there's a huge mirror on the wall of the small room.

My clothing is removed to show the very worn out bra and underwear. The scars are showing. Everywhere from my neck to my ankles and wrists. Especially where the undergarments are covering.

I stare at my reflection for a few seconds before finally getting pulled out of my thoughts. The first dress is a simple, black dress with long sleeves and modest high neckline. Goddess style with a belt around my waist. I like this one.

"It's nice, but why do you wear that style?" he asked.

I stiffened up when he asked that.

"Umm," I try to think of something.

"Is it about…." he didn't want say anymore, but he knew it's something I'm hiding.

"Yea and my body isn't beautiful," she says sadly.

"Let me be the judge of that."

His reaction surprises me gratefully.

"I-I don't want y-you to see-"

"Willow," he chuckled at my blushing nervous form. "I'm not asking you to strip down for me. Let's have you put on a dress that I decide."

I was blushing in embarrassment of his words and really scared of what he's going to think about the scars all over. My worse is for Shane to take one look at them and immediately say he's not taking me to the Hall of Fame or worse…..I can get fired.

Shane's choice was a black cocktail dress with a high low skirt and strapless. Originally I wanted to get this over with, but I saw my reflection again.

"Willow? Are you alright?" Shane's voice speaks up, snapping me out of my trance.

Great, I did it again!

Okay, I take a deep breath to calm myself, but I'm really scared of his reaction. The curtains open and the split second before Shane sees me, I knew that he was expecting to see the most beautiful girl in the universe, but in reality, he didn't. The shock look on his face shows he's seeing the most ugliest girl ever.

Seeing him look at the scars, both old and new, makes me really sad to the point I cry all the way back to the dressing room, hiding away. The normal clothes replace the short dress. I've wasted so much time. Shane's time and time that I should have use for work.

"Willow?" he asked, sounding worried and concerned, from behind the curtain.

"Please I want to go back to work," I speak sadly.

"Alright, let's go," he says softly.

I open the curtain trying not to cry out in public. Shane follows me to outside and to the car.

"Do you want to have the rest of the day off?" he didn't want to say it, but ask anyways.

"I guess so," I mumbled. "I'm so sorry Shane," tears begin to fall again.

"Willow, it's okay-"

"Shane please," I whispered, looking away to cry in my hand.

Shane didn't say another word as he starts the car. The car ride to the hotel was silent except for my cries.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shane," I mumbled sadly before leaving the car.

He was to say the same thing, but the door shuts when he was about to say it.

I enter into the hotel room to be greeted the familiar sight of him pleasuring himself.

"Good, you're back," an evil smile curls on his face.

"Tell me what to do Daddy," I speak sadly, bowing my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Shane's POV*

Willow just had a meltdown and it made me feel bad because it was my fault that I got her to wear a short dress. My pans aren't working and it's all my fault, but something snap inside. I have to make a couple adjustments to them.

I make a few calls and came up with another plan. Also, I want to apologize to her properly. My knuckles hit the door in a series of knocks.

"Go answer the door bitch!" I hear a male voice screamed out of hatred.

My eyes widened. Is he the reason why Willow is being like this?

The doorknob shakingly turns and the door opens by only a little.

Willow's eyes and part of her face appears in the space. My heart breaks seeing it's red and a black eye.

"Willow," I speak softly.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" she asked softly, scared.

"I wanted to come by to apologize, but did I come at a bad time?"

"I accept your apologize Shane."

"Get your big fat ass back here or your punishment will be ten times worse!" The same voice screams more unessocity language as a force grabs her and pushes the door closed.

The male continues to yell at Willow who is scared and terrified. She refers to him as Daddy. My eyes widened. Her 'father' is abusing her? I want to report this and get into this situation, but her words from earlier came back to me.

Something's pulling me away from the situation as I feel conflicted. I want to help her so badly, but she doesn't want me to get involved at all.

I need to figure out something.

*Next Morning*

*Willow's POV*

I got out of the hotel sighing in relief. Last night was brutal. More brutal than usual. To the point I actually thought I was going to be killed. That's all I'm going to say.

"Willow," Shane's voice startles me gratefully.

"Shane! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I tell him, holding my beating heart, bending down a little.

"Sorry about that, listen I want to apologize about yesterday," he says.

"I told you Shane that your apology was accepted," I smiled softly.

"But I still feel bad about it-"

"Shane," I sighed. "If you want to go the Hall of Fame with someone else-"

"What? Willow I still want to go the Hall of Fame with you," his response shocked me.

"R-Really?"

"Yes Willow," he smiles, holding my hands lovely. "You are the one I want to be my date. Scars and all."

I blush at his words and blush even more when Sane leans in to place a kiss on my cheek. His lips are dangerously close to the corner of my lips!

"I need your help on something," Shane says.

"With what?"

"Since the Hall of Fame is this Friday I still need help on my suit, but I don't know what to wear."

"You need my help?"

"Yes."

"...okay," I smiled softly.

"Do you need to shower?" he asked, noticing my smell and appearance.

"Y-Yea," I blushed in embarrassment.

"You can use my shower if you like," he offers.

I'm surprised. "You sure?"

"Yea," he smiles.

"Okay," I smiled.

Shane continues to hold my hand as he leads me to his hotel room. My walking wasn't great because I'm limping due to the pain in my legs. He obviously notice it and did something completely unexpected. The McMahon that I have always had a crush on picks me up bridal style!

He simply smiles to my stunned, blushing face as he takes me to where he hotel room is.

I am so thankful that it's a little ways from him.

Once we got inside, which I am surprised that he can get us in while still carrying me, he gently places me down in front of the restroom door.

"Take your time okay?" he says.

"Okay."

The fear of possibly him doing the same thing as Daddy usually does came behind a calm look before entering in the restroom. Knowing Shane is not the type of person calms me down, but it's always that fear.

I must say, the shower feels really nice in the hotel room. My long dark hair gets wash with the hotel's supply of shampoo as my body gets wash with body wash that it's actually my brand. Shane must have come prepared.

Soon later, I turn off the shower so I can place a towel around my body. When the curtain opens, the appearance of a new purple toothbrush and a tube toothpaste in a pencil bag like bag catches my attention. Especially with my name is on it.

A blush appears on my face. Is Shane really preparing for me in this kind of situation? Surprisingly, it's actually really sweet of him to think about me.

My morning routine goes by on schedule as the normal clothing gets place back on my body. Honestly, the clothes were place differently when I place them on the floor. Maybe it's my imagination. Whatever.

"Shane?" I asked, appearing out of the restroom fully clothed.

"Yes Willow?" he asked me, quickly placing his phone away.

"Does the hotel have a breakfast room?"

"I believe so, I'm sure that everyone else is out there as well. Want to get some breakfast with me?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Ready?" he smiles back, offering his arm like a gentleman.

"I'm ready if you are," I accepted it.

"I'm always ready for you."

A blush appears on my face when he said those words.

There were indeed some superstars and divas getting breakfast after their extra workout for Wrestlemania. Paige sees me with Shane, smirking at the sight. 'Shut up!' I mouthed to her playfully without Shane noticing.

With plates filled with breakfast in our hands, we settled down at a table in a corner. We go back and forth with anything that we can think of and then she comes in with a smile.

"Morning Shane, morning Willow," she greeted. "Mind if I talk with you two? I've got a few minutes before starting with my day."

"I don't mind," I smiled.

"Alright," Shane smiles as well, secretly a little sad for some odd reason.

"Ready for Wrestlemania Saraya?" I asked smiling more.

"Oh yes I am girl," she answers smiling. "What brings you two together?" her smile turned into a smirk.

My blush comes back on my face and it becomes darker.

"She's my date for the Hall of Fame," Shane answers willy nilly, smiling at me.

"Knew it!" Paige smiles big. "I know there's something going with you two."

"Uhh Saraya? Aren't you late for something?" I asked, remembering her schedule.

"Huh? Oh! Right, I need to get everything ready. See ya later Willow," she side hugs me.

"See yea Saraya," I smiled still blushing in embarrassment.

"I see that you two are getting along," Shane comments, smiling again.

"She's a fun person and I admire that," I admitted.

After breakfast, we head back to the arena to get things ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Willow's POV*  
The day before the Hall of Fame is the most busiest professional day. Lots of last minute things to do, meetings, and also more scheduling for the next three days. I hardly saw Paige, Stephanie, or even Shane during the day.

Before I was about to leave for the hotel at nine o'clock, a note with my name on it catches my attention. My hands open it and there's a message and a room key. 'Come to my hotel room while everyone is asleep, including myself. You are spending the whole day with me tomorrow and the night after. Please Willow. - Shane' is the message on the note.

My eyes widen as my cheeks heat up. Shane wants me in his hotel room for a large amount of time? My childhood crush? Really? I love the idea because I can hang out with Shane more, but I am terrified of how Daddy is going to react.

I return back to the hotel room to have a sigh of relief to see Daddy past out on the bed. It's a rare sight, but it's relaxing as well.

So I finish up everything for his needs. Cleaning up his empty bottles, ordering up his meals for tomorrow, and making sure that he's comfortable in the bed. The plan for me is to get some sleep here before going to Shane's room. I just hope I get to wake up way before Daddy wakes up.

*Shane's POV*

*Very Early in the Morning*

My body turns to the other side, thinking Willow is on the other side of the bed, but when my arm spreads out, nothing was there. I open my eyes to see nothing in the darkness. Something catches my hearing.

Soft breathing. I look around, sitting up. Finally I found the source. Willow's sleeping on the floor looking peaceful on her side and back facing me. I'm at mixed emotion at this scene. I'm happy to see her being peaceful, but I didn't like that she's sleeping on the floor.

I take a deep breath, not wanting to do this. My hand gently shakes her shoulder. The movement caused her to violently react to it.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that I fell asleep!" she yells in a whisper, shaking scared to death, scurries away.

"Willow! Willow! It's me!" I yelled whispered as well, holding her gently.

"Sh-Shane?" Willow asked, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay Willow I'm here. Why are you on the floor?" I asked, looking at her through the darkness.

She didn't speak any words until she finally speaks, "I'm not allowed to sleep on the bed."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"People like me aren't allowed to sleep on beds or couches."

"Who told you that?"

My question frozed her up. Willow turns away, feeling more embarrassed.

"Hey," I said, moving her face to me gently by the chin. "You are allowed to sleep in my bed," I smiled softly to her.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yea and also I think you should wear something more comfortable for bed."

"Like what?" she asked, standing up on her feet.

"I can find something for you to wear," I offered, getting out of bed.

I look through my clothing to find an old shirt of mine that she can wear. An old Shane O Mac jersey appeared and I gave it to her.

She looks at the shirt hesitant before accepting it. The jersary is doing to show her scars, but I hope that she's comfortable in it.

She went to the bathroom so she can changed. Whatever is happening in her life needs to stop, but Willow's so selfless. The hidden answers concerns her about my safety and WWE. Many things run through my head. I need to tell her how much I love her and it needs to be soon.

I look through my phone while waiting for her. The light from the end table's lamp helps out to see the screen better. My attention went towards the sound of the door opening. Willow comes out wearing my old jersey. Her multiple scars are showing, but something new was on hers. The usual professional bun is gone. Long dark brown/black hair falls down to her waist in waves.

A blush appears on her face when she shyly reveals her new look. I like this look, it's really pretty and rather….sexy. She walks over to the empty side of the bed and gets under the covers facing away from me. When she lays on her side, Willow scoots away from me. It makes me frown. Is she scared of me in this matter? Now this is bugging me.

I lay on my side facing her so my arm can wrap around her. She tensed up and gasping a little when I barely touch her. I tried again this time she relaxes. Willow's back pulls into my chest as I pull her closer. Her hair smell really nice. Very addictive, but having her in my arms feel like it's meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Willow's POV*

A strange, yet comfortable warmth awakens me. Memories from last night flooded back to me. Shane's holding me as we sleep. I'm blushing, realizing it, but I didn't freaked out.

He stirs, waking up while pulling me closer.

"Morning Willow," he mumbles with a smile, opening his eyes.

"Morning Shane," I smiled, greeting him.

"I like this," he smiles more, sitting up still holding me. "Walking up with you in my arms."

I blushed more.

"We have a big day today," he says smiling, getting out of bed.

"I'll get my clothes from the restroom," I said, getting out of bed as well.

"No, no, no, Willow," Shane firmly says, blocking my path to it. "You're going to take a shower and put on new clothes."

"N-New clothes?" I stuttered a little, surprised and freaked out.

"Yes, I've got you new clothes for the weekend," Shane smiles.

"But Shane-"

"Please Willow," he says softly, looking deep within my eyes.

"Okay," I whispered.

I did what he told me to do and a towel wraps around my wet naked body. When I appears out the restroom, the sight of the neatly made bed greets me. A brand new outfit of modest style and in dark colors. Next to ti has a note with my name and a makeup bag. I read the note first.

'Wear this outfit for today because tonight for the Hall of Fame, you will be wearing a new dress as my beautiful date," says the note in Shane's writing.

My heart swells with emotion. Shane's doing all of this for me? Looking at the clothing and I see that these aren't the most expensive clothes, but the nice clothing worth like around one hundred dollars. He's listening to me.

I get dressed in a long sleeved collared black top with black velvet rose designs and knee length skirt over black leggings that went down to my ankles. A simple black belt is buckled under my bust.

"Well, what you look at that," Shane's voice startles me a little. "Willow, you look beautiful," he says with a smile, walking over to me.

"Thank you," I smiled, blushing. "The clothes are amazing. It's been a long time since I wore a skirt."

"You should definitely wear skirts more," he says making me nervous chuckle. "We need to get to breakfast before going to your appointment."

"My appointment? For what?"

"You'll see after breakfast," he simply smiles.

I was a little confused of what he meant, but let it go.

Simple makeup paints my face when Shane offers to comb out my long hair. I wasn't sure because there's a reason why all of it is pulled up in a neatly professional bun. So I was a little hesitant when he begin combing, but after a few times, my body relaxes. Suddenly, at each tug made slight feelings run throughout my body. What are these feelings? Whatever they are….I actually like them?

Soft, low moan like sounds appear out of my mouth. My eyes are closed. His fingers in my hair feel so different then Daddy's fingers. They're more gentle and really amazing running themselves in my long dark hair. Thinking of the moans, they begin to become more like purring sounds.

"Looks like I found a kitten to have for my own," Shane whispers softly close to my ear, enjoying it as well.

I purred in response.

"This kitten is a very cute one too."

His cute comments are making me blush and feeling hot inside. Slowly his fingers went down the trail of locks to place his hands on my big curvy hips. This time I wasn't hestianted to his touch. In fact, I feel safe and secret with Shane more so than anything else.

I lean back to his chest with my head in the crock of his neck and closing my eyes again. Shane's arms wrap themselves around my waist and stomach. One of my hands hold them together. Shane places his head on my head as he holds me close.

"Willow," he speaks in a soft whisper.

"Shane," I whispered back.

The childhood crush is no longer a crush. It's now something much more than that. I am completely, madly in love with Shane Brandon McMahon. Nor for his money, not for his good looks, even though he's very handsome. It's because he's an amazing, a wonderful father, and his success in life.

My eyes slowly open to look into his blue eyes. No blushing, no shyness or nervousness. Our eyes are telling us what we have been feeling for each other. Then they begin to close when he lowers his face towards mine.

Just when our lips are about to meet, the sounds of his phone pull us apart.

"I'm sorry," he says softly pulling away to answer it, even though he doesn't want to.

"It's okay," I said softly feeling a little sad.

I waited patiently, looking away to focus on something else, so I wouldn't listen onto whatever he's focusing on.

"Sorry about that Willow," he nervously smiles to me.

"Don't be sorry Shane," I smiled to him, placing on the sandals provided for me. "We have breakfast to go to?"

"Oh right! But first," he says, offering me sandals to wear.

A blush covers my face when I see him giving me these amazing gifts and I accepted it.

Shane escorts me out the breakfast room where most of the roster is there to get breakfast for the day of the Hall of Fame. I blush a the embarrassment attention that I was getting from the male roster, but Shane manages to get them controlled. The clothes from before weren't showing my figure as much as these clothes are doing so it was embarrassing. Also my long hair is down, making a different look for me.

"We have to make this quick because of your appointment," Shane says, gently tugging me towards the breakfast room.

"Okay," I smiled, relieved that he's helping me.

We get our plates filled with breakfast and we eat at a table in a corner as usual.

After breakfast, Shane takes me to his rental of a luxury car. We talk about anything we can think of like we always do which always spike my interest because it helps me get out of my comfort zone. But I'm still quiet. I smiled more then over.

"Here we are," he announces smiling, pulling into a parking lot. "I know that you don't want me to spend so much money on stuff for you, but it's okay to have something nice once in a while."

"Okay," I smiled, liking the idea.

He opens my door like a gentleman and escorts me out to the salon.

My appointment is actually on the lines of a full day spa like setting. I got a facial, message for my upper body, and medi pedi. Also, restoring my health in my hands and feet since it has been such a long time since I haven't done anything to them. Honestly, the first time in a long time, I feel relax and calm from everything. Sure I was a little scared for the scars to show and feel, but the lights were out in the room and the massage therapist was so focus on the work that I guess she didn't realize about them.

After the spa day appointment, I walk out with my skin finally feels healthier and clean while my body is stressed free. My nails on both fingers and toes are the beautiful shade of snow blue which I always loved since I was a little girl. It was my mommy's favorite color.

"You look happier," Shane comments when I return to him.

"I feel happier," I chuckled. "I feel much better."

"Snow blue?" he asked with a smile, looking at my nails.

"Yea, I love wearing dark colors, but snow blue has always been there for me since I was a little girl," I answered with a soft smile, thinking about my mommy.

She always did love wearing dark colors while having her favorite color on her nails.

Suddenly I feel a tear or two of sadness escape my eyes. I miss her terribly.

"Willow?" Shane asked, making me look at him. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," I smiled, assuring him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Willow's POV*

After getting some lunch, Shane and I head to his appointment for his tie for his outfit for tonight. This is new for me because I have never done something like this before. Especially when it came to men's fashion. Sure I have given out comments and look at the overall appearance of other men when I was in business school.

"Willow," Shane speaks, showing me five different ties. "Which one do you think I should wear?" He's wearing his tuxedo so it's actually easier to pick to see what's good for his outfit.

Luckily, all of them are solid colors so it can pop out in his classical black and white tuxedo. Green, red, black, silver, and…...snow blue? My eyes look at the snow blue one immediately. I take it with my hands and place it on him to see. He allows me to place it on as he watches me with a soft smile.

"This one looks good on you," I commented with a smile.

"We match now," he says smiling, referring about my nails.

"We do," I smiled back, agreeing.

Everything ready for the Hall of Fame for us.

*No One's POV*  
Willow and Shane gets ready for the Hall of Fame. She's getting her makeup and hair done first. Simple makeup as usual while her long hair is down in soft curls. The beautiful dress that Shane surprised her (again) is a long sleeved elegant, simple black dress that went down to the ground. A modest neckline only shows where the base of her neck is.

Shane's wearing the black and white tuxedo with the snow blue tie she personally picked.

"You almost ready, Shane?" she asked smiling, finishing up what she has.

"Yes I-" he stopped when he sees her overall appearance. "Willow," he smiles, coming over to her. "You're so beautiful," his hands hold hers.

"Thank you," she blushes a cute blush that Shane likes about her. "You're handsome," she smiles.

"Thank you," he blushes a little. "I have some more things for you."

"Shane, I told you-"

"Yes I know Willow, but I want to give you these," he says showing her a jewelry set.

She gasps at the set. It's a jewelry set of earrings and a necklace. Snow blue gemstones and small diamonds designed together into flowers with slender long pedals. The earrings hang down with the flowers.

"Shane," she breaths, stunned at it's beauty.

"Allow me," he offers, helping to place the necklace around her neck.

She moves her hair away so he can clip it. The earrings are her pierced ears.

"They're beautiful," Willow smiles to Shane.

"You make them beautiful, Willow," he smiles back. "One more thing for you."

"Shane!" she freaked out in fear.

"Willow, why are you keep on saying things like not to spend so on things that are nessorcity?" he asked, referring to clothes, shoes, and maybe jewelry and makeup.

"Because I don't deserve anything nice," she mumbles softly, looking down to the floor in sadness.

"Did he told you that?" Shane asked softly, getting an idea of it.

She nods her head sadly, still looking down to the floor.

"Willow," he speaks softly, gently moving her face towards him. "You do deserve to have nice things. You are kind, gentle, motherly, professional, and hard working."

His kind words made her smile softly.

He shocked her again when he shows her matching pair of jordans that she and him can match again. A smile appears on her face when he kneels down to help her with them placing them on her feet.

"Come on Willow," he smiles. "Let's go have fun together."

"Okay, Shane."

Shane and Willow enters into the Hall of Fame with everyone else. Like Seth Rollins is there as his wife's, Amethyst Rollins, date since he's still not cleared to wrestle yet. They are the victorian like couple when it comes to formal events. Jade Page-Wyatt is there with her husband (spoiler alert for the Pet, He Ate My Heart) Bray Wyatt, looking like the gorgeous dark romantic couple. Also there's a new appearances of Team SAWFT due to their debut is soon up to the main roster. It was Willow's idea to invite people from NXT who are scheduled to come onto the main roster soon so they can mingle with the roster and get to know each other on a better level. Shane and Stephanie likes the idea.

Speaking of Shane and Stephanie, they have brought their children to the event. Willow already met Stephanie's and Hunter's girls before and they were excited to meet the 'princess' again. It always make Willow chuckle whenever she hears that term.

The boys were a different story. Kenyon and Rogan immediately likes her because she can play at their level, but Declan was a little hesitant because he's the oldest and he wanted his parents still together. After seeing that Willow is a nice person and makes his father happy, he decided to give her chance. Shane secretly loves seeing the love of his life being an amazing motherly figure, but while still being a good friend towards his sons and nieces.

Willow took pictures with Shane as a couple and even stand off to the side when it comes to taking pictures of Shane and his sons.

"Willow, come join us," Shane says with a smile to her.

"You sure?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yes, Willow!" the boys said with smiles.

That surprises her gratefully, but she did join with them with a smile of her own.

She had a lot of fun with Shane and his sons. He always had an arm around her waist, which surprises herself as well that she isn't hesitant of the touch.

The couple, who definitely looks like a power couple, did a few interviews about what's happening in their lives and WWE, anything really. A couple of interviews even asked if they are a real couple. Willow simply gives them a blushing smile while Shane responses with a smile, "well, we are going to see how things go and I definitely see positivity in the near future." She likes that response.

Everything has gone on schedule. The inductees accepted their awards. Fans are enjoying th event. Everyone looks amazing in their formal clothing and looks so relax and having fun, enjoying the night off from the crazily busy schedule of Wrestlemania.

By the end of the night, Shane and Willow returns to the hotel and begins to head towards his room, but immediately something wasn't right. The elevator doors open and the one person that made Willow's happiness turn into true fear.

It's her daddy looking pissed and turned on, the usual look from him, and her whole body tensed up and eyes widened in true fear. Shane sees this and puts two and two together. His concern and confusion turn anger and protective.

"Why are you fucking with your boss, Willow?" he spits out her name as if it was poison, glaring deadly at her. "You are supposed to be with me," each word has him take a step closer to strike.

Shane steps in between them, glaring back at him. So he is the reason why Willow is acting like she usually does. He's standing in front of a man who's the same age as Shane with salt and pepper thick and shaggy hair. Gray is cold as ice as they make daggers of hatred to the equally height McMahon. Worn out white, dirty t shirt and worn out jeans cover his smelling like sexy body while his breath is heavy in booze.

"Sh-Shane," Willow speaks up softly. "This is R-Rex, my daddy. Daddy, this is my boss, Shane."

"I know who this is," Rex's disgusted. "He's the spoiled rich boy of the equally spoiled and rich family."

That seriously made Shane see red. He was going to give a punch towards Rex's face, but Willow's hands stopped him from attacking.

"Shane, please!" she cries out, softly. "Please, just let your anger out against Mark on Sunday."

Hearing that Willow is about to cry snap him out of seeing red. Shane calmed down for her safety. His arm that was about to attack Rex becomes a shield for his true love.

"You are so lucky I am not in the mood for something ugly as fuck," he literally spits in her makeup face, causing her turn to the side.

Shane holds Willow close, who is about to have a meltdown, while glaring deadly at Rex. Willow's daddy simply smirks as he walks down away to find his latest mistress.

Without speaking another word, the McMahon picks her up bridal style and carries Willow up to his hotel room. During the whole time, Shane can tell that she's fighting back to try not to cry.

"It's okay to cry," he whispers, assures her, walking towards the room in the hallway.

"I have no more tears left to cry," she whispers back, breaking his heart.

His plans was ruined by her daddy because he was going to finally tell her tonight, but as of right now, the best option now is to have everything cooled down and confess his love for her soon. Maybe even at Wrestlemania.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Willow's POV*

The morning of Wrestlemania, I feel a little better. Still couldn't believe that Shane actually met Daddy. Shane properbly won't do anything with me now unless it's business now which I will understand. *Sighs* It's a shame because I really want to be more than friends with him.

So I do the new morning routine for my last day with Shane and get ready in today's clothing. Which is a long sleeved black dress with a leather culler, the ends of the sleeves, around my waist, and the ends of the knee length skirt. I also place on the black leggings with dark sheer cutouts which I am very grateful that the scars on my legs aren't showing visually through the sheer. My hair will be down as usual now with a small braid across on the side of my head.

I was doing my makeup when Shane awakes from the shared bed and sees me.

"Hey," he greets tiredly with a tired smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay," I admitted with a soft smile. "Just wished that the past two days were normal."

"Willow," Shane sighs, sitting up so he can be at my eye level. "Why didn't you tell me what him before?"

"I told you Shane," I said sadly. "I didn't want anything to happen to you, your family, and WWE."

"Why do you feel like you need to protect me?" his brown eyes look deep within my dark eyes.

I didn't have an answer for his question. Well I did, but I don't want to say it.

"Do you care for me?" Shane's question caught me off guard.

My eyes widened at it. A blush covers my pale cheeks, thinking about. No words couldn't appear out of my mouth, but I did close my eyes and nod my head, telling him that I truly do care for him.

Suddenly a pair of lips place themselves on my cheek, dangerously close to my lips again! My eyes open again to see Shane kissing my cheek and his eyes are closed. He lingers on my cheek as if he's kissing my lips *blushes madly at the thought* before slowly pulls away to give me a smile.

"Will you please accompany me to the match tonight?" he smiles to me.

"But what about your sons?" I asked.

"They can accompany me as well," he tells me.

Me, with his sons, accompanying Shane to his match against the Undertaker at Wrestlemania? For real?

"Are you sure Shane?" I asked, almost speechless.

"Of course," Shane smiles more. "I wanted to have you close to me whenever I am out there in the ring whether I am announcing something or having a match."

His words makes me smile shyly, nodding my head to accept his offer. That made his smile grow bigger and wider.

*A few hours later, after the match*

My heart literally stopped when everyone sees Shane get on top of the steel cage! His sons are both scared and excited for their father. Sure it's cool to see, but he didn't tell me what's going to happen in the match.

After having the boys to spend time with Shane, I get to spend some time with him before he needs to rest for the night.

"Shane?" I asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Willow," he smiles through the pain. "Did you see me do that?"

"Seen it? You scared the living daylights out of me!" I can still feel my heart racing.

His brown eyes widened, hearing that. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry Willow. I didn't know it was going to scare you terribly."

I simply sighed and smiled, "it's alright Shane. I always knew you were a risk taker, but I didn't know you are this risky."

Shane chuckles, holding my hand lovely. "Everything's alright. I'm still alive, right?"

A blushing smile appears on my face as I nod my head.

"Willow," all of a sudden he sounds nervous and he looks down, "there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Shane?" I asked feeling nervous and shy.

"Over the course of these past few months, we have gotten closer in different ways then just boss and assistant. When I first saw your first television appearance, I was struck by your beauty." I blushed more. "You're so beautiful both in person and television. I fell in love with your intelligence, beauty, personality," he then chuckles a little, "I can go on and on and on of everything that I love about you. Please Willow, will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes widened in excitement. "Allow me to give you deserve. Life as a McMahon, but still what you are comfortable with."

"Oh my gosh, Shane, I would love to," I smiled happily for the first time in a very long time. "I love you too."

Shane smiles big, knowing I am truly happy now.

Our fingers laced together as our faces lean into each other, closing our eyes slowly. Then our lips meet, making as we look at eachother with wide eyes and blushes cover our cheeks. We melt into the kiss. My first kiss. My first real kiss. And it's with the only man for me. I honestly don't care about the age difference and he didn't care as well.

They move in sync perfectly together. As if they are meant to be. I actually feel warm inside and it's increasing at each moment. Oh gosh, he's so gentle, and sweet towards me, even when I try my hardest to protect him and his family.

My hands move to his face as I hold onto the sides of his face. His hands move themselves, at the same time as me, to my big hips and small waist, pulling me closer. I am being gentle with him because of his fresh impact, but he assures me that he's okay through the pain.

Slowly we pull away from the long, passionate, and gentle kiss I ever experienced in my life.

"Forgive me?" he whispers softly, looking deep within my eyes.

"Of course," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Shane smiles, pulling me into another amazing kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*No One's POV*

Raw and Smackdown came and went on schedule, but something is seriously wrong with Willow. She's more quiet and she's coming into work with more injuries. This is starting to worry everyone around her, especially for Shane. He knows it's not him or anyone in the company, it's about her daddy. Rex.

Rex needs to leave immediately, but she won't let him do anything because she fears the safety of everyone and WWE. That's one of the many reasons why Shane loves Willow, but this is about her safety.

The morning after Smackdown arrived. Different people have different, sometimes similar schedules. Shane begins to pack for his flight in the afternoon for the next location. The thought of Willow came to mind. He knows that they have the same flight, but definitely knows Rex will be there as well.

His phone rings and it was his sister.

"Shane, is Willow there?"

That surprised him gratefully.

"No, she isn't with you."

"No."

Now Shane has a bad feeling.

"Call for Saraya and get Paul," he instructed her, "and meet me at hotel room 162. I have a feeling that Willow is in serious trouble!" he explains, hanging up.

Shane abandons his stuff and runs out to the stairs for the level above of him. Nothing else matters now just making sure the love of his life is safe and sound. He seriously needs to get to her before something bad happens.

"Willow! Rex!" he screams, banging on the door for Willow's hotel room.

"Who the fuck is it?!" screamed back was Rex.

"Rex!" Shane screams angrily. "Willow needs to come back like right now!"

"She's my property ever since she was like fucking thirteen years old and there's nothing you can do about it!" Rex screams more angrily as well. "Am I right Daddy's little slut?" he chuckles very creepy towards Willow. "Probably dead by now."

Even though Rex's voice is softer and quieter, Shane can hear what he is saying and his eyes widened when he heard the last point. He hopes to God that Willow isn't dead.

Paige, Hunter, and Stephanie arrives in a huge worried mess for the beloved Willow. Thankfully, Stephanie has a spare room card to get inside. What they saw inside what made them cringe in anger, fear, and 'what the hell is going on'. Rex is naked on the bed masterbating at the sight of Willow on the floor from being hit from the wall. It's covered blood from her head as she lies there looking at the ceiling, unable to move and seriously scared.

The moment when Shane saw Willow like this and he immediately went after Rex seeing pure red. The next thing was a blur to Willow. She moves her painful head towards where she sees Shane beat up Rex and Shane looks down to her before her eyes went behind her head. Stephanie, Paige, and Hunter were surrounding her.

*Willow's POV*

*A few days later*

My eyes open when I feel pain and some sore of devices all over me. The light in the room I am in is turn off, but the light from outside is gently lighting up the room. Something's in my mouth to help me breath, but it's down my mouth, causing me to choke on it.  
I didn't see clearly and everything around me spoke at the same time, making a large noise. Among the sea, one voice is calling out my name clearly. Shane's voice. Another voice calls for me as well, asking if I can hear them.  
"Shane?" I mumbled, giving all my might.  
"Willow, I'm here!" Shane calls again in the darkness, sounding worried and concerned.  
Another voice tells him to leave the room for some odd reason. Soon later, the darkness disappears and I can see colors in a blur. Shane's voice speaks again in heavy with worry and concern. My eyes finally are able to see his amazing brown eyes.  
"Shane?" I speak again a little louder.  
"Willow, oh my goodness, you're alive!" he's relief that I am.  
After looking at his eyes a little more, I've noticed they are red and a little swollen. He's been...crying?  
"Did I-I scare you?"  
"Willow….seeing you almost dead made my heart stopped," his voice is small.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Shane," I whispered softly, looking away, wanting to cry, but I couldn't.  
"You and I survived from what happened to us," he says softly, gently moving my face to see him. "I love you, please allow me to call the police."  
The look in his eyes shows sadness and love. He loves me for me so he's sad about what has happened.  
"Please get him away from me," I whispered, begging.  
"Finally!" he sighs in relief.

I had to stay in the hospital for another week because of my long history of injuries and the doctors were surprised that I can heal quickly. During my time here, Rex got arrested and now we are in court with him for sentence of what he has been doing with me for the past almost ten years. I honestly don't care what he gets, just as long as I don't be near him. Sure there is a lot of time away from Shane's work schedule because he's been taking care of me. He even told me that I am one of his main priorities outside of WWE, the other is his sons. Which always makes me blush about him loving me. The only times when he needed to be at work is when he REALLY needs to be there.  
The first night sleeping in a hotel room without Rex around actually felt really nice. Shane's holding me close to him as we cuddle with each other. The heavy weight that have been on my whole body has been finally lifted off. My dreams are now about fairytales just like how they were before Rex came into the picture.  
Shane awakens to wake me up as well.  
"Willow, it's time to wake up," he says softly with a smile on his face.  
My eyes open to see him looking at me with love in his eyes.  
"Hey," I smiled sleepily.  
"Hey," he chuckles, pulling me closer. "Did you sleep good last night?"  
"Better than what I had in years."  
"Good."  
He kisses my lips sweetly.  
"May I return to work today?" I asked softly.  
"You sure?" he's concern.  
"The doctor said that I am okay to go back to work, just as long as I take it easy for a little while."  
"True," he thinks for a moment before smiling. "Okay, just as long as you are close by me."  
"Of course," I smiled.  
We kiss again before doing our morning routine together. I am still a little hesitant with him seeing all of my scars and intimacy, but him expressing his love for me makes me feel much more comfortable. He has another new outfit for me to wear! It's a high collar with a stylish loose bow ribbon that hangs down with long sleeves that went down to my wrists, purple pants, and matching jordans.  
"How many outfits are you going to surprise me with?" I asked chuckling, all dressed and makeuped up and placing on my jordans.  
"Not saying a thing," Shane smirks, all dressed as well, picking my comb.  
I smirked back as he begins to comb out my hair. He really loves to comb out my long hair.  
"What do we need to do today?" I asked when he finishes.  
"Today we are going to get you a whole new wardorbe," his response shocked me.  
"Are you sure, Shane?" I asked with widen eyes.  
"Willow, just like I said before, you deserve to have a better life and the least I can do is to buy you new everything to clothing, makeup, jewelry, everything," Shane wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, kissing my shoulder.  
I smiled, feeling my heart swell from his love. "My real Daddy did that to my mommy when they first got together."  
"Oh?" he says smiling.  
"Yea," my voice becomes soft and my head lowers sadly. "I miss them terribly."  
"Did Rex…." he didn't want to say the words.  
I sigh, nodding my head. "Out of jealousy and greed mainly."  
"Whenever you are ready, you can tell me the whole story."  
"Okay."  
"Breakfast?"  
"Yes please."  
He escorts me to the breakfast room of the hotel where everyone who are there from the roster greeted me with positivity and they are happy to see me up and walking again. I am glad that everyone misses me. One particular misses me the most.  
"Willow!" the familiar voice of Paige exclaims happily as she startles me by giving me the hug of death. "You're alive!"  
"Yes, Saraya, I am alive," I chuckled, hugging her as well. "Okay, you're killing me now," her grip is tight.  
"Oh sorry!" she let's go before smiling again. "Are you feeling well enough to hang out with me tonight?" she offers.  
I look at Shane, asking if it's okay.  
"I don't mind just as long as she takes it easy, okay?" he firmly says to her.  
"I promise!" the english girl smiles big.

After breakfast, Shane has the limo driver takes us to the local shops to get everything I need in life. Clothing, jewelry, makeup, and accessories. Luckily, my style wouldn't cost like a million dollars so he will be fine with the money.  
"Are you sure that these are nessorcity?" I asked Shane, getting a lot bags of clothing, jewelry, makeup, etc in the limo that he has for us.  
"Of course they are nessorcity," Shane smiles, sitting next to me. "You need enough stuff to fit a walk in closet."  
"Shane, I don't have a walk in closet because I don't have a home to go to after every tour," I reminded him when the limo driver takes us to the hotel for this location.  
"You can move in with me," he says suddenly with a smile.  
"Are you sure Shane?" I asked surprised. "We only have been together for a week and a half."  
"Well I have a nice place in New York which can be lonely at times whenever Marissa has the boys."  
"I've been to New York and I like it," I smiled softly.  
"Say Willow?" he says sounding not sure if he wants to say the thought in his head. "Why were you in a situation with Rex?"  
I didn't say any words for a few moments before speaking again, "well since I won't have him in my life anymore, might as well tell the whole thing. So it's storytime!"  
"You don't have to if you don't want," he says, chuckles at my childlike behavior.  
"No I'm okay since I can trust you," I smiled.  
He smiles back, and having the driver separate him and us.  
"...Daddy is actually a childhood….acquaintance of Mommy," I begin, lowering my head. "She didn't want to be involved with him in a romantic way because she always like guys who are older. Doesn't matter how old, just as long as they are older than her. He was younger then her by a few months.  
"Mommy graduates from high school and studies business in an university far away from him and that's when she meet my real Daddy. He's twenty years old then her and he was one of her professors. They both agreed to be professor and student until she graduated with her bachelor's. Daddy and Mommy agree to get married.  
"They don't have much family so they wouldn't worry about anyone close judging them for their age difference. Others who judge them aren't worthy. They're like the perfect couple in my eyes," I smiled softly. "Daddy provided Mommy and I amazingly. He taught me how to be a good girl so on special occasions I can have whatever I want."  
Then I frowned, "When Rex found out about our little family when I was about to turn thirteen, he murdered Daddy in front of us." His eyes widen. "Rex told us he's the new head of the household and he even took our last name, Ramsey, as his own. On my thirteenth birthday, I was raped by him for the first time as his present to me."  
He gasps. "Why would he do that?"  
"I was going to lose my virginity, might as do it at an early age," I sighed, wanting to cry.  
"He said that?" he's surprised.  
"Yes." I take a pause to gather up more words. "For the the next three years have gone seriously worse. He basically abused me and Mommy in every way you can think of, especially on her. We are basically in hell. Eventually he killed Mommy in front of me.  
"Ever since then I've been his property. All of the money that I have been payed goes to his own needs. I'm in serious debt and student loans because he's more important-"  
"He's not. You are."  
"Shane, please-"  
"Willow," he speaks softly, holding my hands. "You're important to my family, the WWE universe, and to me because I love you so much."  
I smiled, admitting a secret. "My childhood dreams with you are coming true," I blushed, looking away.  
"You have great taste in men, Willow," he says with a smile, pulling me into his embrace.  
A giggle escapes my lips when he did that. We kiss each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Willow's POV*

A few months later, everything has gone much better. No more nightmares just now dreams. WWE got on track with everything since I open up more. My pay helped out gratefully with my financial status so I'm no longer in debt.

I just finished up a meeting with the superstars and divas about the upcoming matches and events when Shane came to me while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Do you know how hot you look when you are leading the meeting?" he asked huskily in my neck and shoulder.

"You say that all the time," I smirked, blushing.

"I can't help it, you are the one teasing me with beautiful body," he smirks at my blush. "How you and I go out for dinner tonight?" he offers with a smile.

My eyes lite up as a smile appears on my face. "We haven't went out for a while," I noted.

"I know, about two weeks and we have been together for six months today," Shane noticed it with his smile growing more.

Something about him seems off, but everything is still leaning towards the positive side of things.

"Alright," I accepted it with a smile. "Casual or fancy?"

"Fancy," Shane answers, smiling back.

"Ooo, we haven't done fancy in a long time," I commented, liking the idea.

"Yes, we have been very busy lately and I feel back about it," he admitted sadly.

I feel sad that he feels that way.

"Shane," I speak softly before wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

He immediately kisses me back and wraps one of his arms around my waist while his other hand holds the back of my head to deepen the kiss. We stay like this for a little while before pulling away.

"Shane," I breathed his name from that amazing kiss, "there are upsides and downsides when it comes to running a successful business and having a personal relationship at the same time, but hey," I smiled to him, "at least we aren't causing problems in our relationship that is related to work."

"Yea that's true," he smiles back. "I love you Willow."

"I love you too Shane," I smiled more.

Later on in the evening, after some more work, Shane and I get ready for dinner. I put on my favorite dress the one I wore for the Hall of Fame with the same jewelry and this time with black flats. My feet wish they have my jordans, but some of the places Shane takes me to are really fancy.

"Aren't you a gorgeous lady, Miss Anderson," Shane jokes with a smile.

"Aww why thank you Mr. McMahon," I giggled, finishing up the soft curls in my hair. "I'm almost done getting ready."

"You don't take forever like most girls," he comments.

"Is that good?" I asked, focusing on my hair.

"Well, a lot would beg to differ, but I don't mind," he smiles, giving my shoulder a kiss as I focus on the other side.

"I'm ready," I smiled to him through the mirror, finished up.

"Wow, you're becoming more and more beautiful each moment," Shane smiles to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you," I smiled, blushing, placing my hands on his chest. "You're so handsome," I commented back.

Shane's wearing his suit and snow blue tie that he wore at the Hall of Fame as well.

"Shall we go?" he asked with a smile.

"We shall," I smiled.

He offers his arm to escort me which I happily accept.

Shane and I arrived to the restaurant and he does his usual gentleman ways like opening the doors for me, escorting me in the building to the table, and he helps me into my chair. This is a nice, yet casual restaurant so we'll be eating yummy food tonight.

At first I thought Shane and I are going to be inside the building, but he surprises me with having dinner in the outside area. Tonight's moon is big and full as stars scattered all around in the night sky.

"Tonight's so beautiful," I smiled as Shane helps me in my chair.

"Not as beautiful as you Willow," he smiles, hugging me from behind before sitting across from me.

Our waiter came with our menu. Shane and I order a couple of mixed drinks and an appetizer of my choice surprisingly. So I have some yummy fried calamari.

"So, how do you like working with us?" he asked before taking of his drink.

"I really love it," I smiled. "It's my first official job and I didn't expect to really enjoy it."

"Everyone enjoys you being with us as like a boss and a friend which is what I want into running the business," he smiles back, holding my hand. "You're definitely better than what my father excepted," he tells me something I wasn't expecting.

"Mr. McMahon doesn't mind me?" I asked softly, really surprised.

"Yea, I know it's crazy," he chuckles. "Than again, I wouldn't even care if he didn't like you."

I chuckled as well.

We place in our main course orders and we ask for some water as well. Plates and the appetizer dish are sent away from the table.

"You really don't care what your father says, huh?" I said, drinking some ice water.

"He means well, but I'm not him," he tells me.

I nodded my head in understanding.

Shane and I had an amazing time dinner together. He's more romantic than ever, as if he's making me fall more and more in love with him which I didn't if it's possible.

Our dishes of the main course arrived. Shane has a surf and turf dish with mashed potatoes and vegetables. I had a pasta dish with seafood and broccoli.

When we got to the dessert, Shane starts to look nervous about something.

"Is something wrong, Shane?" I asked him, starting to get worried.

"It's just something I've been meaning to ask you," he answers.

"What is it Shane?" I asked him a little concerned.

"You see, umm," he begins before taking a deep breath to calm himself before smiling to me. "Willow," he holds my hands lovely, "when I went through the divorce I didn't know what I am going to do with my personal life. Sure I have my boys, but I don't get to see them as much as before."

I smiled at him mentioning his children.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that," Shane smiles more, getting all of his courage, "I want to spend all of my professional and personal time with you and the rest of my life."

My eyes widen at the last words he said.

Shane gets up from his seat and walks over to my side to kneel down on one knee while holding my left hand.

"Willow Lynn Ramsey," he says my whole name with a smile, "will you marry me?"

A deep blush covers my face as I watch reveal the most beautiful ring ever and it's my type too. It's a sterling silver ring with swirls holding a snow blue gemstone. Within the swirls has small little snow blue gemstones as well.

"Yes Shane, I will," I smiled to him, showing him all of my love to him.

He smiles more as he slides the ring on my finger. A perfect fit.

"Willow Lynn McMahon," he tries it out before giving me a kiss. "My beautiful wife."

I smiled back with a few tears of happiness in my eyes. I give him another kiss.


End file.
